


Helping Hand or Non-Euclidean Geometry

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Humor, Other, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мощные и большие трансформеры, способные перевезти всю ставку десептиконов и ещё несколько ящиков энергона — они устроены довольно сложно, и лезть к ним в системы без предварительной договорённости чревато травмами и неудобными ситуациями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand or Non-Euclidean Geometry

**Author's Note:**

> Work wrote on Fandom Battle-2013 in team "Transformers Hasbro"

Скайварп страдал от скуки. Любой из его сотриадников мог бы сказать, что это довольно опасное для окружающих состояние — но Тандеркрэкер был на задании, а Старскрим... ну, Старскрим, как всегда, занимался одним из своих хитрых планов по захвату мирового господства, или хотя бы главенства среди десептиконов. В общем, это был один из тех омерзительных циклов, когда отражать нападение автоботов нельзя за отсутствием, собственно, нападения, очередная атака на автоботов находится ещё в стадии планирования, а заниматься обязанностями рядовых бойцов сикеры всегда считали ниже своего достоинства. Короче, Скайварп изнывал от безделья. Ровно до того момента, как вспомнил, что на базе сегодня прохлаждается Астротрейн — заклинивший в альтформе.  
С этого мгновения Скайварп перестал маяться скукой и начал, как выражался Старскрим, маяться дурью.  
Значит, шаттл. С травмой - значит, наверное, в медотсеке. У конструктиконов и ещё половины базы — полевые испытания какого-то очередного супероружия, в шлак его прям сразу...

Осторожно красться Скайварп в принципе не считал нужным: тут прыгнул в телепорт, там вынырнул.  
— Хе-ей, Астро! Скучаешь?! — сикер недоуменно огляделся в поисках трёхрежимника. Потом дошло. Ну конечно, эта громадина не в медотсеке: не влезет же в альтформе! Значит, надо искать в ангаре.  
Прыгнув ещё раз, Скайварп повторил возглас — и добился недовольного бурчания. Шаттл удобно разместился в огромном помещении, и грелся в лучах местного светила, бьющих сквозь плексигласовую крышу. Кажется, перезаряжался потихоньку. Конечно же, как Варпа чинить — так сразу и запчасти находятся, и медики работают, не покладая ничего: полсотни кликов в медотсеке, и снова вали под выстрелы. А тут — металлическая туша расслабляется, кайф ловит, чуть ли не музычку гоняет, пока подберут нужные материалы! Безобразие. Ждёт, шлак ленивый, поставок с Кибертрона, и без дела болтается.  
— Чо надо? — Астротрейн наконец заметил фигуру Скайварпа, мерцавшую то тут, то там сквозь всплески фиолетовых «окон» телепорта.  
Шевелиться ему явно не хотелось, так что он только камерами следил, не дергая даже крылом.

Ага, вот и люк внутрь: заперт, конечно, но Скайварп столько в трёхрежимнике катался, что использовал телепорт без сомнений. О!  
— Вылазь, ржа активная, — лениво попросил Астротрейн.  
— Да ну тя, — Скайварп пролетел по пустым внутренним коридорам, чуть не задевая стены кончиками крыльев. — Я ща приставать буду. Мне скучно. — В обесточенной рубке он не обнаружил ничего интересного, разве что залез с ногами в кресло командира и попробовал представить себя Мегатроном. — И чё только Скрим в этом находит? — пробормотал он тихонько.  
— Он не здесь воображает, — Астротрейну, наверное, тоже было скучновато, — шлак, ладно, сиди, но никуда не лезь.  
Ох, зря он это сказал... Скайварп мгновенно загорелся — куда-куда не лезть? А точно ли не лезть? И сюда нельзя? А если под приборной панелью подёргать?  
Астротрейн недовольно хмыкнул.   
— Щекотно, ты... ржавый бампер. Выматывайся из меня к шаркам на болт. А то я Хуку пожалуюсь, он тебе в следующий ремонт третий порт припаяет.  
Скайварп лениво заворчал, уже по локоть просунув руку в переплетение магистралей. Ещё пощекотал — и весь огромный шаттл содрогнулся от хохота.  
— Отвали! — Астротрейн открыл дверь, — ну... хы... отваливай давай, шлак ржавый! Брысь отсюда!  
Наблюдательный сикер, осмотревшись, заметил слабое мерцание. Не в районе хвостовой части, как он ждал, а ближе к боку. Так-так, вот где Астро в альтформе искрит!  
— Оставь в покое мою проводку, ты, протоформа недовинченная! Или хотя бы переместись на... угу, вот туда, именно. Вот там можешь дёргать сколько влезет, — Астротрейн глумливо захохотал, а потом начал лениво рокотать двигателем.  
Скайварп жизнерадостно заржал и впился в магистраль дентопластом.  
Астротрейн взвыл, яростно заревев двигателем, хитро щелкнул деталями — о-о шлак, — провернулся — и Скайварп уже ничего не успел сделать.

Основной проблемой портов крупных моделей считалось то, что в альтформах они чаще всего использовались в качестве дополнительного рабочего пространства. Например, для вывода ходовых поршней, сброса рабочего тела турбин и прочих полезных активных процессов; поэтому, в общем и целом, большим трансформерам нравилось передвижение в транспортном моде.  
Даже если некоторые великие лидеры искренне считали некоторых из таких великанов всего лишь удобными перевозчиками лидерских болтов, а не настоящими воинами, скучающими без оторванных автоботских частей.  
Астротрейн в данном случае исключением из больших трансформеров не был... А вот у сикеров принцип рационализации рабочего пространства принесли в жертву скорости, и о таких подробностях систем крупнотоннажников Скайварп не знал. Он нагло пролез рукой ещё глубже, и тут его запястье заклинило чем-то мощным и металлическим. Клик — и его моментально затянуло в тоннель, он даже не успел заорать, только судорожно прижал крылья к корпусу, чтоб не сломать.  
Две мощные рельсы стиснули туловище поперек, угрожая передавить пополам — правая половинка с кокпитом, левая — без. Они сжались — и металл грудной брони угрожающе заскрипел. Скайварп взвыл и задёргался, выгнулся, упираясь изо всех сил, вокруг заскрипело, завибрировало, — и вместе с масляным душем Скайварпа окатило блаженным стоном откуда-то... нет, шлак заешь, со всех сторон!  
— О да-а, ржа, — простонал бас Астротрейна отовсюду. — Сделай так ещё-о...  
Скайварп не рискнул воспользоваться телепортом, примерно представляя, что с сикером сделает трёхрежимник, утратив часть чего-нибудь важного... приёмной системы, например. Зато получилось развернуться, и теперь поршни давили ему на плечо и на дюзы.  
Поперёк шлема легло прочное плотное кольцо, и Скайварп сообразил, что его окончательно зажало, как интерфейс-игрушку. Он снова дёрнулся — и сипло выругался по связи, ощущая, что Астротрейну как раз очень хорошо. Аж, ржа, масло льёт!  
В такое глупое положение Скайварпу давненько попадать не доводилось. Минимум орнов двести... Налив отработанным на достоинство и гордость, он жалобно завопил:  
— Выпусти меня отсюда, шлаков недоделок!!  
Вместо ответа трёхрежимник ещё раз окатил его маслом, и самодовольно захихикал — до шлака издевательски, оплавок!   
Скайварпа вновь протащило по приёмным путям. Стрелять тут не получится, руки прижаты вместе с пушками: одна торчит вперёд, вторая — вдоль корпуса... Он снова забился, пытаясь хоть перегрузить этого извращенца побыстрее. Старания принесли результат: сикера раз двадцать обдало горячим маслом вперемешку с топливом, а следом он услышал, как шлаков транспортник заорал в экстазе. 

Пока Астротрейн отдыхал в отключке, следовало выбраться из него как можно быстрее: этим Скайварп и занялся. Он успел отжать основные рельсы, вывернуться из уплотнительного кольца, и даже злобно пнуть поршень, содравший ему краску по всей ноге. Да, стартовать на турбинах явно не стоило, так что он опасливо, упираясь коленными шарнирами и помогая себе так удачно вытянутой рукой, полез вперёд.  
Но когда пятерня уже оказалась на воле, Астротрейн включился. И не просто включился — а начал трансформироваться.  
В общем-то, Скайварп успел освободиться. Частично. Если точнее, то ровно по плечо. Остальная часть корпуса странно изогнулась, судя по ощущениям, вспучилась, провалилась в себя, и, возможно, ещё в другую вселенную...   
Происходило всё странно и почти не больно, но Скайварп все равно в панике выдал SOS по триадной связи: застрять в Астротрейне навсегда?.. — не-ет!   
Осознание догнало через клик, и Скайварп снова заорал и задёргался: шлаков финал для такого славного крутого сикера! Ни за что! Никогда!   
Он рванулся и услышал отчётливый скрежет откуда-то. Кажется, вокруг было довольно много места. Оптика не работала, и только рука от плеча и дальше что-то чувствовала, а весь остальной корпус будто лежал в стазис-капсуле с неполным выключением процессора. Жуткое ощущение.

Астротрейн тем временем потянулся от всей искры и обнаружил, что жить — хорошо. Он уже даже связался с Хуком, сообщил, что более не нуждается в медобслуживании, мол, сам справился... и в этот момент обнаружил одну немаленькую деталь.   
Похоже, медотсек всё-таки придется навестить, понял транспортник, разглядывая торчащую из себя фиолетовую руку. Постороннюю. Причём торчала эта рука из весьма, весьма специфичного места. И яростно дрыгалась. Обрезать и сказать, что так и было, не выйдет. И в принципе сам факт торчащей руки раздражал.  
— Шлак, ты меня слышишь? — Астротрейн с интересом потыкал пальцем фиолетовый металл.  
Услышать ответ удалось, только выкрутив регулятор чувствительности аудиорецепторов на максимум. Впрочем, послушав, Астротрейн решил, что сделал это зря. Все эти ругательства он знал и до того. Так что транспортник вздохнул, вернул прежнюю чувствительность слуха, и враскоряку, прикрывшись кучкой ящиков на тележке, поплёлся в медотсек.

***

У конструктиконов цикл шёл... ну так себе цикл, сказать по правде. Срочного ремонта никому не требовалось, а большие проекты на то и большие, чтобы ждать, когда их можно будет довести до совершенства без спешки. Да и испытания провалились. Нагоняй от Лорда остался в прошлом, и конструктиконы, вернувшись с полигона, занимались кто чем. Хук лениво возился с распиленным почти пополам дроном и ничего дурного от жизни не ждал, особенно после отмены фронта работ по Астротрейну. Жить было почти что хорошо. Не идеально, да, но хорошо.   
Именно в этот момент упомянутый шаттл ввалился в медотсек, зачем-то толкая перед собой кучу всякой ерунды.  
— Ну? — мрачно повернулся Скрэппер. Хук даже не подумал реагировать, а вот остальные конструктиконы с интересом повыглядывали со своих мест. Даже валявшийся на ремверстаке Лонг Хоул приподнялся и засветил оптикой: мол, чего припёрся.  
— Эм, — Астротрейн обвёл их очень задумчивым взглядом, — я даже не знаю, что сказать.  
Миксмастер рокотнул барабаном для смесей. У него это сходило за хихиканье.   
— Ты застрял джампером в миниботе, Чучу? И теперь стесняешься нам его предъявить? Покажи доктору, не бойся... доктору тоже нужны положительные эмоции.  
— Доктору надо не мешать ерундой, — Скрэппер фыркнул и качнул ковшом, — так что давай. Демонстрируй, что там у тебя отвалилось.  
— Застрял, — Астротрейн притушил линзы и прошёл вперед, всё так же толкая тележку. Только не я. И не минибот. Ш-шлак.  
Тут уже проняло и самых нелюбопытных из гештальта: даже Хук оторвался от вскрытия.   
— Одно из двух. Или это что-то из разряда болезней новичков, или это нечто, передающееся путем интерфейса. Ставлю на второе три шаникса... О. Как всегда, угадал.   
Он обошёл скульптурную группу «трёхрежимник, тележка и конечность» кругом, сохраняя фирменное скептическое выражение фейсплейта. Вокруг вповалку полегли остальные конструктиконы - их только что не плющило, и стоял здоровый ржач. Даже недовольный Хук издал что-то наподобие невнятного скрежета, потонувшего в гоготе Боункрашера.  
Рука судорожно дёрнулась: обладатель её отчётливо услышал происходящее, и потому занервничал. Потом пальцы сложились в общеизвестный знак «лижи гайку», и от нового взрыва хохота затряслись стены.  
— Впервые вижу, — простонал с пола Миксмастер, — настолько... буквальное исполнение... протянуть руку помощи... ооо... в интерфейсе... — остальное потонуло в невнятных стонах и всхлипах.  
Скрэппер проржался первым и протёр линзы:   
— Хук, это не следует чинить. Это следует так и оставить. Уникальнейший же случай!  
— За этот случай нам Лорд тоже что-нибудь вставит, — Хук внимательно осмотрел торчащую из неприличного места конечность, — это же Скайварп. Вся триада в истерику впадёт.  
— Да они из нее не вылазят, — непочтительно фыркнул Миксмастер, и палец торчащей конечности навёлся на него. Мол, я тебя запомнил.  
Хук хмыкнул и с подозрением уставился на торчащую руку:   
— Астротрейн. Если ты сейчас скажешь, что там, кроме остального Скайварпа, ещё и его сотриадники... я подумаю над предложением Скрэппера.  
Астротрейн безразлично пожал плечами:   
— Я не проверял.  
Скрэппер поперхнулся смешком.  
— Так. Сколько там идиотов? — ровным и невозмутимым голосом продолжил Хук, — мне нужно точное количество.  
Рука задёргалась, и Астротрейн внезапно охнул, переступая на месте.  
Конструктиконы уже вновь обрели прямохождение и профессионализм, однако все еще давились смешками, и то и дело тыкали в застрявшую руку пальцами.   
— Чучу, ты б лёг, а то еще грузанёшься прямо тут... — протянул Миксмастер заботливо. — А нам было бы лучше видно...  
Гигантский трёхрежимник угрожающе навис над говорящим, но рука отчётливо испортила впечатление, хищно вытянувшись и цапнув воздух.  
— Ладно. Лягу. Хук, вытащи его, — Астротрейн уныло ткнул в руку.  
Главный медик десептиконов прошёлся по отсеку и заблокировал дверь.   
— Я не спрашиваю тебя, как это произошло. Я хочу знать, что при этом пострадало, кроме гордости участников.  
— Сам его спроси. Он связь воспринимает, только отвечает нецензурно, — Астротрейн слегка прикрылся, защищаясь коленями от камер слежения, и снова дёрнулся, когда рука попыталась его ударить.  
Хук коротко ткнул пальцем в один из слабо защищённых узлов фиолетовой руки, и та немедленно обвисла.   
— Есть два варианта лечения, оба мне не нравятся. Первый — попытаться извлечь эээ... инородное тело, пока ты находишься в своей основной форме. Если получится. Возможные последствия: повреждения для обоих, но не критичные. Надеюсь. Хватит ржать, Боункрашер! Второй вариант мне нравится больше, но имеет свои недостатки. Можно попробовать запихнуть эээ... инородное тело внутрь целиком. Если не получится — отрезать выступающую часть, и вернуть тебя в альтформу. Для тебя это менее рискованно, а вот на его счёт я гарантий дать не могу никаких.  
Астротрейн аж подпрыгнул.  
— Эй, не дёргайся! — он врезал себе по брюшным пластинам, хотя агрессор находился явно не там, — шлак, Хук, да хоть на кусочки разрезать и выпилить, но он же в сабспейс ушёл!  
— Именно это и является причиной затруднений, — кивнул хирург. — Собственно, если бы не пересечение этих пространств, проблем бы не было вообще... — он замолчал, прислушиваясь, затем сделал остальным знак подождать. — Нет, великий лидер. Ещё не готово. Тут... очень сложная этически ситуация. Могу вас заверить, что вины нашей команды тут нет... В настоящий момент даже в альтформе мой пациент не в состоянии выполнять транспортные работы... Великий лидер!!! О, шлак!  
Хук отошёл к стене, критически её осмотрел и несильно побился головой о наиболее стратегически выгодный участок.   
— Астротрейн, ты будешь сам объяснять Мегатрону, почему ты ещё не в рабочем состоянии.  
— А можно мне в оффлайн? — очень серьёзно попросился Астротрейн, — мне очень надо. Очень. Он сейчас придёт?  
Трёхрежимник дёрнулся, и тут же дёрнулась рука, выходя из заблокированного состояния. Кажется, Скайварп тоже всё оценил и теперь пытался втянуться в сабспейс целиком.  
— Как сказал бы Дэдэнд, мы все уйдём оффлайн навечно, рано или поздно. — Хук прикрыл руку куском технической ткани — даже в таком варианте выглядела композиция крайне неприлично. Потом разблокировал дверь в медотсек и мрачно добавил: — надеюсь, хотя бы Старскрима сюда не принесёт.  
Накрытое тряпкой задрожало. Астротрейн снова охнул и невнятно зарычал, пытаясь не реагировать на царапанье по сенсорным зонам.

— Ну! — Мегатрон влетел стремительным шагом, явно предвкушая зрелище, — это что ещё за поза, ржа?  
Хук развернулся к великому лидеру десептиконов, остальной гештальт втихаря то ли мимикрировал под окружение, то ли просто рассосался в пространстве.   
— Это, всемогущий, уникальный случай повреждения процессорного модуля... кхем, в смысле, результат несчастного случая при телепортации... короче говоря, повреждение невыясненного генезиса. Предупреждая ваш вопрос, второй пациент всё ещё функционирует и в сознании, и расчленить его не представляется разумным... пока что.  
Мегатрон неторопливо обошёл композицию. Раздражённо махнул рукой, и Астротрейн нервно убрал тряпку, содрогаясь всем корпусом — рука двигалась, пытаясь, кажется, изобразить стойку смирно.  
В отсутствие тела, при вечной антидисциплине Скайварпа...  
Мегатрон внимательно осмотрел представшее перед его оптикой зрелище.   
— То есть, прямо сейчас ты участвовать в боевой операции не сможешь, и этот идиот — тоже, — прозвучало констатацией факта или даже приговором. Лидер потёр рукой фейсплейт, что-то просчитывая... — Может, сбросить вас на автоботов, а они со смеху поотключаются?  
— Нежелательно, о, великий лидер, — Астротрейн нервно прикрылся рукой, но под недовольным взглядом убрал ладонь.  
— Мне действительно хотелось бы решить эту проблему, — спас его Хук. — Возможно, этому явлению можно придумать военное применение. Если же ничего не выйдет, и впрямь скинем их на автоботов.  
Именно в этот момент в медотсек влетел Старскрим, очень недовольный и явно в настроении поскандалить. Он отпихнул в сторону не вовремя оказавшегося у него на пути Скрэппера и громко потребовал сообщить, какого шлака творится с его сотриадником. В следующее мгновение он увидел Мегатрона. И без того неприятно-резкий голос сикера сорвался в невыразимый скрежет, и Старскрим начал заново, уже совсем другим тоном:  
— О Великий, разве ты не должен сейчас возглавлять атаку на всяких ржавых автоботов?  
— Атака подождёт, — Мегатрон отмахнулся от него, как от паразита, — лучше объясни мне весьма интересную вещь: почему твой сотриадник, за которого ты отвечаешь, лишает боеспособности мой ценный транспорт?  
— Со всем уважением, мой лорд, это ваш ценный транспорт лишает боеспособности моего бесценного аса боевой, подчеркиваю, авиа... ции... — тут Старскрим увидел, собственно, проблему, и не смог удержать нервного смешка. — Скайварп? Это ведь не то, что я думаю?  
Рука помахала, и Астротрейн коротко «вздохнул» вентиляцией. Он уже боялся, что сейчас не удержит контроль над шлюзами. Перед всеми!   
— О-он влез ко мне в альтформе, — транспортник попытался разъяснить ситуацию, — Вытащите его из меня!  
Тонко-тонко запищал голос Скайварпа, требующий сделать хоть что-нибудь, ну пожалуйста!  
Мегатрон хмыкнул, резко шагнул вперёд — никто даже отреагировать не успел — и пожал несчастную конечность.   
— Это максимум, что я могу сделать для тебя в такой ситуации, Скайварп. Хук, у тебя три стандартных джоора, потом мне нужен будет Астротрейн в стандартной комплектации и работоспособный. Старскрим... мои соболезнования заранее.  
— Э! Ты не посмеешь отдать приказ на... — Старскрим подавился остатком фразы, и подозрительно уставился на лидера. Очень уж сикеру не понравилось движение пушки. Астротрейн происходящее тоже заметил, и немедленно замер.  
Мегатрон приподнял одну из надлинзовых пластин, и внимательно оглядел зама.   
— Ещё раз: мои соболезнования. Мне показалось, что ты пытаешься мне диктовать, что я могу или не могу. Отлично понимаю, что в ситуации, когда твой сотриадник только что расписался в идиотизме, тяжело выбирать слова, и всё-таки... постарайся сдерживаться. Ты мне понадобишься через те же самые три джоора в качестве лидера боевой тройки, — Мегатрон махнул стволом в сторону Астротрейна, и тот попытался отползти по верстаку на спине, — а тебе мой совет: в данном случае перезагрузка действительно полезна для здоровья.  
С этими словами лидер десептиконов покинул медотсек, а потом все находящиеся внутри осторожно переглянулись — за дверью раздался громоподобный взрыв смеха.

***

На «Арке» групповые просмотры записей были не столь уж редким явлением. Странность была в том, что столь высокой популярностью раньше не пользовались даже земные комедии. Поэтому Оптимус, обнаружив у мониторов Телетраана целую толпу, тоже заинтересовался, что происходит. Собственно, привели сюда его именно нехарактерные в последнее время для автоботской базы звуки хохота.   
Здесь был даже Праул, и если оптика Прайму не изменяла, кажется, тактик улыбался. Чуть-чуть, еле заметно, но всё-таки. Остальные стирали стеклоочиститель, хихикали, хлопали соседей по спине — почти как болельщики при виде матча любимой команды. Самих экранов Оптимусу было не видно — уж больно неудачно перед ним стоял Скайфайр.  
Кстати, сам Скайфайр не смеялся, и даже вроде как порывался уйти, но словно бы не мог оторваться от зрелища.  
На особо мощном взрыве хохота Прайм всё-таки смог заглянуть за обширное крыло и замер. На огромном экране Мегатрон пожимал руку... откуда-откуда торчащую?!  
Причём делал это с невыносимо торжественным и даже скорбным видом. Картинка на экране подрагивала. Рэтчет возмущённо бурчал:  
— ...Хайд, вот только тупых вопросов относительно теории пространства-субпространства мне сейчас и не хватало! Я сам её не знаю толком, спроси лучше у Персептора или Уилджека — они лучше разбираются, а я практик, прак-тик! И в данной ситуации, между прочим, дал бы тот же самый совет, что и Мегатрон. Как ни противно мне совпадать с ним во мнении по любому вопросу, но тут он прав. Перезагрузка такое если и не лечит, то ситуацию сильно облегчает. Но всё-таки, будь добр, сообщи близнецам, что если я обнаружу их зажатыми в Скайфайре или ещё ком-то, последствия будут ужасающими.  
— Рэтчет, всё это, ээ, мило до шарктикончиков, но это же, как её... специфичная весьма травма.  
— Да уж специфичнее некуда!  
— А Мегатрон, по ходу, знает, чем её лечить.  
— Ну.  
— И он ни разу не медик.  
— Угу. Зато в альтформе весьма активно использует технологию масс-шифтинга.  
— Как думаешь, рассказать Прайму?  
— Расскажи Старскриму.  
— М-монтаж? — сам не ожидая от себя такой оторопелости, вопросил Прайм в пространство.  
— Это, эээ... прямая трансляция, — очень странным голосом сообщил ему Скайфайр. — Мираж развлекается. Кстати, теперь я верю, что он великолепный шпион. При таких условиях ни звуком себя не выдать — немалого стоит.  
— Да он вокалайзеры отключил небось, — простонал сквозь помехи Бамблби, будучи уже не в силах смеяться. — Кажется, теперь я понимаю, как нас всех воспринимает Омега... О Праймас, я не могу больше... Такие суро-о-овые... Ахххахааа...  
Прайм, между тем, смущённо осознал, что, кажется, сейчас весь Арк будет смотреть в прямой трансляции порно с трёхрежимником, врачами и конечностью.  
И что запретить им будет — себе дороже.  
— Прайм — Телетраану-1. Доставь сюда кубов двадцать энергона. Пожалуйста, — Оптимус прошёл вперёд, встав перед Скайфайром. В конце концов, зачем запрещать развлечения?

***

«Не-ет! — Скайварп отчаянно орал по связи всем адресатам, до которых мог дотянуться, потому что Хук его игнорировал. — Скажите ему, что так нельзя! Нет, не-ет!» — он задёргался в своем непредставимом положении, пытаясь выкрутить руку — и Астротрейн ощутимо заёрзал в ответ.   
И снова, ржа его заешь, протёк! Прямо на руку!  
Старскрим скептически хмыкнул, потом уставился на Хука: пока он просто наблюдал, не помогая.  
«Варп, заткнись. Как трахать Чучу без свидетелей, так ты храбрый, а как при всех — так масло льёшь? А, это не масло, это энергон? Ну-ну. Короче, заткнись и попробуй получить удовольствие. Мало ли, вдруг оно последнее в жизни?»  
Он презрительно фыркнул, расслышав страдальческий стон.   
Умирать Скайварп не хотел. Он хотел выбраться и повеселиться! Ну, или хотя бы просто выбраться...  
Рука вновь задвигалась, и Астротрейн напрягся, чувствуя, как системы вздрагивают и поджимаются. Откуда точно эта часть Скайварпа в них входила, трехрежимник не знал и старался об этом не думать, но ржа-а заешь, обычно руку до таких пределов в партнёра не пихают! Разве что минибот решит подразнить гештальт! У шлаковых сикеров возле локтевого шарнира имелось резкое расширение, и вот оно-то и давило на всё, что можно и нельзя, включая часть маслопровода и две энергомагистрали. Это была уже даже не приёмная система, ржа заешь, а куда глубже!  
Хук прикрыл фейсплейт ладонью, потом выгнал из медотсека всех посторонних. Разумеется, тех, кого видел.  
— Скайварп, заткнись. Внутренним системам слова не давали, а ты сейчас как раз в их роли. Астро... чего ты жмёшься, тебе сам лидер сказал перезагружаться. Считай, что это приказ. Вырубай оптику, если стесняешься, и вперёд.  
— А можно не при тебе? — жалостно пробасил трёхрежимник, неловко ёрзая. Масла он слил уже полрезерва, и теперь начинал ощущать его нехватку: шарниры тихонько поскрипывали. А Скайварп всё дёргался и дёргался, не давая успокоиться и перестать так сжиматься.  
— Я отвернусь, — Хук хмыкнул, действительно разворачиваясь к панели терминала: настраивал съемку. Нельзя ж такие кадры оставить в вечности без запечатления!  
— ...у тебя тут, как-никак, медицинский случай, врач может понадобиться, так сказать, в любой клик. Лучше подумай о чём-нибудь хорошем, приятном, там... О танцующем у шеста, не знаю... сикеров предлагать, наверное, не стоит пока что... В общем, воспользуйся фантазией! Руками, опять же, можешь себе помочь.  
— Всеми тремя, — просипел Астротрейн уныло, и конечность Скайварпа погрозила всем наблюдателям.  
«Ты, шлаков идиот!» — сбросил шаттл по связи, и заблокировался обратно, ибо общаться с Скайварпом было выше его сил.  
А ещё требовалось думать о приятном. И не о сикерах! О премии, например... об удачно провёрнутом дельце с Октаном, за которое их пока так и не взгрели...

Хук снимал. Мираж тоже. Астротрейн теребил проводку. Автоботы наблюдали, потягивая энергон. Скайфайр смущался, но тоже смотрел. Скайварп страдал морально. Оптимус понимал, что пора встать и начать подготовку к отражению грядущей атаки, но, памятуя слова земного мыслителя, возглавлял безобразие, вместо того чтобы его запрещать.   
Мегатрон раздавал пинки по самолюбию тем, кому не повезло оказаться рядом: готовил нападение. Мало ли, какой дурью страдают подчиненные, что ж теперь, все намеченные планы отменять? Старскрим мучился и переживал, что шлаков идиот Скайварп застрянет навсегда. Будет у них шаттл с рукой. Вот автоботы-то обхохочутся!  
…Но измученному Астротрейну потребовалось не так уж много времени, чтобы перегрузить сенсорные блоки. Он с судорожным хриплым воем запрокинулся, ушибив крылья о верстак, выгнулся насколько мог — и мгновенно начал трансформацию. Прямо у Хука в медотсеке, в ходе отключения контроль-блоков процессора.  
Хук мгновенно рассчитал высоту пациента в альтформе и её отношение к высоте потолков медотсека, а также размах крыльев Астротрейна и ширину помещения. Добавил к этой информации данные о прочности стен и потолка по отношению к прочности трехрежимника... И сделал очень правильные выводы.   
Главный медик десептиконов метнулся к выходу, при этом точными медицинскими терминами описывая интерфейсовые привычки, извращения и конструкционные особенности крупных трехрежимников и сикеров.  
За спиной раздавался грохот — громадные крылья, детали и обшивка которых проявлялись из масс-шифта, неумолимо разрушали стены: бетон определённо уступал их прочности.  
Хук успел выскочить, по ходу движения пнуть в нужном направлении Скрэппера и остальных, ещё не осознавших, что подглядывать уже поздно, и отбежать на безопасное расстояние — прямо за ними просел потолок, засыпав медлительного Боункрашера.

Автоботы имели удовольствие видеть, как в замедленной съемке на них надвигается люк трансформирующегося шаттла. Впрочем, Мираж, как истинный профессионал, до последнего момента снимал всё самое интересное. Желающие могли наблюдать, как из громадного порта шаттла вылетел, на манер шарика из сломанного подшипника, несчастный помятый Скайварп и исчез во вспышке телепортации. Дальше трансляция прекратилась, и по экрану побежали статические помехи.   
— Ну вот и всё, — подытожил Праул результаты просмотра. — Как это всегда у десептиконов — пошло, с разрушениями и насилием. Но документальная ценность записи несомненна.  
— А Мираж-то смыться успел? — уточнил Клиффджампер, крепко сжимая оружие, — а то можно сходить, отбить его. Пока завалы расчищают.  
— Нам его привезут в Астротрейне, свободным, целым и невредимым, — Джазз то и дело давил смешки, вспоминая особо сочные детали записи. — Так сказать, такси до дома.  
Своего подчинённого диверсант знал как облупленного, и был абсолютно прав: так и произошло спустя три джоора.   
Как говорится, медотсек медотсеком, а война по расписанию.

Впрочем, с тех пор выражение «рука помощи» стало у десептиконов ещё более ругательным, чем раньше, а ламборджини приноровились выводить из себя Первую Триаду помахиванием рукой между ногами характерным жестом.

***

— Мне ску-учно, — Скайварп пытался стечь по командирскому креслу, прохлаждаясь в Астротрейне. — Ску-учно, скучно-скучно-скучно!  
— Варп, — проникновенно пробасил Астротрейн, — ты сволочь. После того, что ты со мной сделал, ты обязан со всей своей триадой мне в рабство сдаться. Интерфейсное. Вечное и бессрочное. Потому или лезь обратно в порт, или вали отсюда, извращенец.  
От ленивого переругивания их отвлёк вызов — Мегатрону срочно требовался транспорт. Появившийся на экране Рамбл, дежуривший за пультом, радостно осклабился, увидев, кто именно сидит в командирском кресле Астротрейна, и махнул рукой в характерном жесте.

Скайварп и Астротрейн только страдальчески выругались хором.


End file.
